


[Podfic] Celui qui lui était destiné

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Destiny, Fluff, Handprint, Human Castiel, Love at First Sight, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Too much fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: La rencontre impromptue de Castiel, caissier de station service, avec son âme soeur.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Celui qui lui était destiné](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656290) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



[Lien podfic Celui qui lui était destiné](https://clyp.it/a0wadcfn)


End file.
